A Father's Burden Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment *Rope *Shovel *Pick *Travel money *Melee weapon or Firebug to break the Spiderwebs *Completed Barbarian Test Quest *Completed first mission of The White Raven Monastery Quest *Completed first mission of The New Frontier Quest The Birthday Presents *Go to Edron and find NPC Tereban, he is located above depot, at Mirabell's tavern (here). *Talk to him and ask for a mission and acept the mission saying yes. *You can do the missions in the order that you want. The Magic Bow - Sinew *Go to the Edron Wyvern Hill (here)and fight your way to the north-east of this cave. Go to a quest door and up the ramp, there you will need to kill Heoni (it's like a Wyvern) and use his corpse. As long as it hasn't decayed anyone can use the corpse to get the Strong Sinew. The Magic Bow - Wood *Go to Svargrond and travel with Buddel to the raider camps. Proceed to Bittermor and go to the north-west of this cave. The quest item is behind a quest door again (here). The Magic Robe - Cloth *Go to the Isle of Kings and descend to the 6th floor. There you need to use a Pick in the most northern part of the floor, in the shadow of a Stone Pillar. Go down to the 7th floor and go west until you see a quest door. The Magic Robe - Silk *Go to the Zao Wailing Widow Cave (here)and go down to the third floor. You can get from the first floor to the second by going south-west from the entrance and you can get from the second floor to the third floor by going east from the ramp. Use a Spider Victim in the middle of the room to get your item. There are 3 Wailing Widow in this room. The Magic Rod - Crystal *Travel to Ankrahmun and follow theway to the Shadow Tomb (here). You will find a room behind a Door (Sealed), use the sarcophagus to get your item. The Magic Rod - Root *Travel to Port Hope and head to Banuta. Go downstairs (here) and be prepared to face a lot of Apes. The item can be found in the northern part of the area. The Magic Shield - Iron *Travel to Kazordoon via Steamship (you can also go there but doing it this way is faster). Rope up two times and then head south and go downstairs. Here you will find your item. The Magic Shield - Scale *Head to Greenshore's orc cave. On the main level follow the way to the west towards the small Dragon cave. At its west end you will find Glitterscale (treat it like a dragon). Kill it and obtain your item. Returning with Tereban Go back to Tereban to give the items you collected. Every item you give to him, he will reward you with 2,500 exp. When you have delivered all the items, he will reward you with 8,000 gps, 8,000 additional experience, and an Old Cape. Note: You dont need collect and deliver all the items at once. You can collect just some items and change for experience. Transcripts The Magic Bow - Sinew The Magic Bow - Wood The Magic Robe - Cloth The Magic Robe - Silk The Magic Wand - Crystal The Magic Rod - Root The Magic Shield - Iron The Magic Shield - Scale Reporting about your mission